


I'd Like to Thank Saint Valentine

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Jimon Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, But I wont, Domestic Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, It's good tho, Jimon Week, Jimon Week 2017, M/M, POV Jace Wayland, POV Third Person Limited, Picnics, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, hi i love my two sons, i can't think of any cat names, i wanna tag it, jace is florist and simon is a tattooist, not explicitly stated but, obligatory fic for today, so i used the names of the kittens they have irl, there's a surprise at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9740444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Jace was struck with how breathtaking Simon was. His nose and cheeks were red from the cold. His hair was ruffled and falling into his eyes, which were shinning in a way Jace hadn’t seen in a while. He was wearing one of Jace’s oversized sweaters, the soft green of it contrasting the black of his worn skinnies. He was wearing his dumb Spiderman house slippers. He was rambling on and on and on about something Jace didn’t care about. It was the most interesting thing he’d ever heard in his life.





	

“Si? You home?” Jace called, stepping into their house. A large bouquet of flowers was clutched behind his back along with a bag of caramel chocolates. “I just got off work.” That was a lie. Jace got off work 2 hours ago, but had to pick out the right flowers and got stuck in traffic. Simon didn’t need to know that.

He inched into the house, stepping carefully to not scare their cats. Stella was snoring on the couch, and Rajah was lying next to her, stretched out lazily in the sunlight. The small kitten blinked at him before going back to basking.

Jace found Simon on the balcony.

It was cold as hell, and the wind blowing through the air bit through Jace’s sweater. He tugged the sleeves down over his hands, pulling the hem as far down his thighs as it would. The clouds hung low and grey, heavy with the threat of snow.

And, of course, Simon was sitting on the ground, on a picnic blanket.

He had several plates of food, from carnitas to Jace’s favorite baked pretzels to take out from their favorite Thai place to a small Oreo cheesecake. A small vase of flowers sat on the blanket, as well as 2 plates, 2 sets of silverware, and a bottle of wine.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” He chirped, grinning up at Jace. He scrambled to his feet, crushing Jace to his chest in a gripping hug. Jace chuckled and pressed a kiss to the crown of Simon’s head, the smaller boy’s unruly brown hair tickling his nose.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Doll. I got you something.” Jace said, carefully handing the flowers and chocolates over.

Simon gasped. “Oh, wow.” He breathed, taking the flowers from Jace with a feather soft grip. Dark red and white carnations filled the bouquet, along with small bursts of baby’s breath. “You always remember my favorites.” He murmured as he took the chocolates, noting the flavor.

Jace grinned. “Gotta admit, I’m a pretty great boyfriend. Still, that’s nothing compared to this! You went out and got all of this? Even with your classes?” He asked, carefully sitting down.

Simon sat down, setting the flowers next to him gently. “Yeah. Uh, Professor Garroway let me leave class early, and Clary is giving me her notes tomorrow. There are perks to my professor being my step-dad.” Simon chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

He poured them both a glass of wine, handing one to Jace and placing the other in front of himself. Jace focused on sectioning out their food, filling both Simon’s plate and his own.

They ate dinner, shivering almost enough to drop their forks, laughing and talking through chattering teeth. Every time Jace kissed Simon- which was often- he tasted of blue raspberry toothpaste, Thai fried rice, red curry, wine, and chocolate.

Several times during their meal, Jace was struck with how _breathtaking_ Simon was. His nose and cheeks were red from the cold. His hair was ruffled and falling into his eyes, which were shinning in a way Jace hadn’t seen in a while. He was wearing one of Jace’s oversized sweaters, the soft green of it contrasting the black of his worn skinnies. He was wearing his dumb Spiderman house slippers. He was rambling _on and on_ _and on_ about something Jace didn’t care about. It was the most interesting thing he’d ever heard in his life.

“Marry me.”

Simon’s rambling screeched to a halt.

Jace paled slightly. The words slipped out without him realizing it. He didn’t regret them; he had a ring sitting in his bedside table at that very moment. He imagined his proposal being a bit more romantic, but somehow, this felt perfect for them. It was off the cuff, spur of the moment, and kind of chaotic. Just like they were.

Simon was crying.

No, Simon was _hyperventilating._ His breathing was coming in thick, shallow spurts, and his hands were shaking violently.

“Are you serious?” His voice was choked out, and he was looking at Jace with a mix of hope and desperation in his eyes. Jace realized that Simon was worried that he was _joking._

“Yes, I’m serious. I didn’t plan on proposing like this, but… it works.” Jace said with a nervous smile.

Suddenly, the food was getting knocked aside, and Jace had a lapful of Simon. Tears were wet against his neck, and he realized that he was crying too. Simon’s thin arms crushed him, holding him with a ferocious sense of desperation and love.

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Oh my God, yes. I’ll marry you. Oh my God. I can’t believe this!” Simon rambled, his voice sounding hysterical as he giggled and cried into Jace’s shoulder.

“So,” Simon said, rubbing his eyes as he pulled away. “I guess you need to buy me a ring.” He laughed, pressing kiss after kiss to Jace’s face.

“Well, funny story. I actually have a ring in my nightstand.” He snickered, trying to stifle the laugh behind his hand.

“There’s no way you didn’t plan this.” Simon said, his eyes wide as he stared at Jace with adoration apparent in his eyes.

“I swear, I didn’t. I was looking at you and… _God,_ you’re beautiful. You’re astounding. Every time I look at you, I fall in love for the first time again. I love you. I’m _in_ love with you. You are the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time. And now you’re my fiancé.” Jace said with a lopsided grin, unable to fight the smile off his face. Simon was blushing aggressively, stammering at the compliment.

“Magnus will want to plan our wedding.” Simon managed to point out after a while, draping his arms around Jace again.

“Oh God. He’s not going to stop bugging us about it too.” Jace groaned, dropping his head against Simon’s shoulder.

Simon laughed. “Well, as long as I’m going through it with you, I think I can handle it.” He said. He slowly kissed Jace, his hands coming to rest on the older boy’s jaw. The kiss was slow and intimate, free of any hurry or lust. It was just them.

“Right back atcha buddy.” Jace whispered back with a grin. Simon pulled back and groaned. “You’re the worst.”

Jace laughed as Simon pushed him slightly, both of them smiling and blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm restingwitxhface on Tumblr! Come bug me! All my stuff for this week will be tagged jimon week. Day one is already up!  
> red carnations mean deep love, white ones mean pure love, and baby's breath means undying love.


End file.
